


爱

by Ar_S



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: OCC18X引起不适概不负责





	爱

**Author's Note:**

> OCC  
> 18X  
> 引起不适概不负责

在天旋地转之间，他摸到了手边的镜子碎片，黄色和红色的血混在一起，有着令人作呕的黏腻触感。空气中有硫磺的味道，血的味道，消毒水和廉价的厕所芳香剂。飞鸟了是被扔到地上的，屁股下面是冰冷的瓷砖，抬眼往上刺眼的白光灯上停着几只苍蝇。被这样粗暴的对待，他倒是和平常一样冷静。

真恶心啊，这种生物，飞鸟伸手挥了几下。

『啊。』恶魔从喉咙里发出的呜咽，一把按住眼前乱晃的手。

『明？』恶魔的牙齿就在眼前，他看见口水顺着恶魔尖利的犬齿往下滴。那是可以咬断他脖子，嚼碎他骨头的尖利武器。他不会咬断我的脖子，对于此飞鸟有着迷样的自信。抬头的话，他还看见恶魔的瞳孔里燃烧着火焰，里面有他的影子。『你想干什么，明。』

『我不知道。』恶魔痛苦的嘶吼，他需要纾解欲望，不光是战斗，他需要别的什么东西，他不知道该怎么做，却又本能的在行动，这该死的欲望已经把他逼疯掉了。

此时该称为你是安蒙还是明呢，飞鸟的手顺着恶魔的手臂往上滑。『明。要知道，人类有无数的方法去消耗自己多余的精力，做些什么事，填补自己空虚的生活。不管是身体还是精神。性，酒精，毒品，还是其他的什么东西。他们热爱于此，上瘾，沉沦，堕落，一发不可收拾。我喜欢他们那时的样子。那种感觉，叫做快乐。

但是人类会隐藏掉让他们感到快乐的东西。

你的邻居，你的朋友，你的朋友的朋友，那些道貌岸然，仪形磊落的人。

他们秘密的在干什么呢。

在女人的身体里冲撞。

在地铁上脱掉裤子。

在公共洗手间装微型摄像头。

用胡萝卜玩弄自己。

去打开他们的床头柜，那里有什么。凡士林？威士忌？乳胶珠子？跳蛋？西地那非？

人类善于隐藏自己的欲望。他们伪装。

但是恶魔呢。』

飞鸟的手环上恶魔的脖子，把恶魔拉进自己。蓝色的瞳孔里什么也没有。『恶魔永远控制不住自己的欲望。』

恶魔的欲望不能压制，灼热的带着硫磺气息的吐息打在飞鸟了的脸上。他不想看见飞鸟这副冷漠的面孔，不动明按住身下人纤细的脖子，他想让他露出点什么别的表情，哭泣的，悲伤的，其他的什么都好。就是不能这样子，无动于衷的看着他。就像……就像他看其他人那样。他现在就想撕碎飞鸟的白色大衣，咬断他的脖子，舔舐他的心脏，进入他的身体，让他哭泣，让他痛苦，让他可以看着自己破坏掉他。让他知道是谁让他变成那种破碎的样子。恶魔的喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽。棕色的瞳孔竖立起来。

『如果你是人类的话就控制住自己的欲望。』飞鸟了放下环住恶魔的手，推开了不动明的脸。『今天还没结束。』

恶魔猩红的舌头灵巧的缠住眼前白皙的手指『就在这里。』恶魔的尾巴灵活的划开大衣，飞鸟缩了一下身子，歪头看向厕所的门。『现在。』恶魔的声音就在耳边，飞鸟还在犹豫。

他还需要去拍摄点什么。『不行。』

欲望在脑袋里叫嚣，恶魔已经很久没有纾解了，如果再不做点什么，他就要爆炸了。

空气充满了情欲的味道。恶魔抓住金发少年的大腿，尖利的牙齿撕开了棉质的裤子，带着尖刺的尾巴扯掉了衣服。没有了衣服的遮掩，少年看上去瘦极了。他的皮肤摸上去和瓷砖一样冰冷，带着特有的柔软潮湿的感觉。恶魔的尾巴焦躁的拍打着少年紧贴心脏的胸口。

『停下来，明。现在不是做这些事的时候。』

恶魔把少年的腿抬起来，膝盖骨顶到自己的胸膛。恶魔舔了一下少年的脸，果然是冰冷的，就像一块可口的冰淇淋蛋糕。那双漂亮的比宝石还漂亮的蓝眼睛，是蛋糕上带着露水的蓝莓。好想吃掉。

飞鸟用来一只脚踢着恶魔的肚子，『放……』飞鸟感觉到了脚底火热的触感，恶魔咧开嘴，把飞鸟像书一样打开。飞鸟抬起身子还没动作就顿住了，他看见恶魔勃起的老二直直的指向他。恶魔不能忍受欲望，他现在需要的炽热如火的性爱，伤口在快速的愈合，欲望却在沸腾。恶魔把少年按在地上粗暴的进入了他。

『明，不可以。』飞鸟的指甲掐进了恶魔的小臂，浑身都在颤抖，小而紧实的胸膛在上下的起伏。蛋糕上面带着欲望的蓝莓被咬破了，带着甜美气息的紫色液体流了出来。

恶魔狂暴的动作带出了红色的液体，飞鸟的嘴里发出破碎的呜咽，白色的荧光灯变成一团白光，模糊的视线里只有一双竖起的棕色瞳孔。『明。』

恶魔被欲望支配，就像饿久的流浪汉吃到大餐，他的欲望在少年的身体里面穿梭。这种美妙的感觉刺激得他大脑空白，尾骨发麻，就是这种感觉。飞鸟的身体开始升温，他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲，发烫，不由自主的呻吟从喉咙里冒出来。『慢…』

恶魔把飞鸟抱起来，抽出怒张的阴茎。和狂暴的性爱一样，恶魔的亲吻也和火山熔岩一样火热。飞鸟觉得自己被灼伤了，或者马上就会被恶魔吃进肚。火热的什么贴在他的大腿上勃动，眼前一花，他已经被抬起来。胸膛贴到瓷砖上，火热的身体紧跟着贴上了他的背脊。恶魔的牙齿在后颈蠢蠢欲动，腰被一只手抬了起来。又是粗暴的进入。『啊！』飞鸟伸出手，可是光滑的墙壁上什么也抓不到。

恶魔的头埋在少年的脖颈里，黑色的头发刺着飞鸟的下巴。他开始全身颤抖，性爱的快感开始从下身攀爬上来。『明，停下来！出去。』飞鸟惊慌的开始挣扎，恶魔按住身下人乱动的手，欲望让他的脑袋空白，除了眼前的少年什么都没有。

『了。』恶魔的嘶吼变成甜腻的呢喃。

腰部的动作起伏更加激烈，飞鸟了只能随着身后人的动作摇摆。

飞鸟了不能控制自己，这还是第一次。他感到了眩晕，性爱和高潮的快感在每一根神经末梢叫嚣。让人类成瘾的东西，融入恶魔骨子里的东西竟然是如此的美好，让人快要融化在里面。

有人为了感受这种美好。

把手指插进私密的地方。

在乳头上通电。

用老二去戳香蕉皮。

架着望远镜看自己邻居做爱。

飞鸟精通人类的知识，对于性爱他无比了解，却没有任何兴趣。现在，他开始迷惑。

飞鸟感受到了不动明所一直压制的不能忍受的东西，欲望。 『放开，唔。』

不知道过了多久，飞鸟感觉自己的精神已经飞离了身体。他看见荧光灯上的苍蝇化成了几个黑点，然后黑点靠近他，他什么也看不见。直到火热的液体在他身体里炸开，他看见恶魔满足的脸。

恶魔的意识已经回来了，『小了。』不动明的声音有点颤抖。飞鸟浑身的力气都没有了，他现在手指都不想动。『对…对不起。』不动明手忙脚乱的抱起软在他怀里的飞鸟，少年被他搞得惨极了，血液混着精液流了一身。白色的衣服变成碎片摊在地上，被染着乱七八糟的颜色。飞鸟的皮肤在慢慢的降温，懒懒的把眼睛睁开一条缝。『回家吧。』

『好…好的。』不动明用飞鸟白色的袍子把少年包起来，以一种保护的姿态抱在怀里。

踹开厕所的门，安息会还在继续。狂暴的音乐，性爱的淫乱的气息，抖动的乳房。不动明抱着怀里的人往外面冲，他感觉有女人的乳房贴到了身上，化成气体的药物冲进鼻腔。这些都不重要，他看见少年几缕柔软的金发从衣服里露出来，红白色的液体顺着纤细的腿往下滴。不动明的脑袋像炸开了一样，飞鸟就像毒品一样，一根头发丝都能撩拨起他的欲望。他现在要把这个人藏起来，不能让别人看见。

不动明张开翅膀，拍飞狂乱的人群，冲破天花板。化成一缕黑光消失在月亮里。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然车开得不好，但是倒腾了好几个平台了。谢阅。


End file.
